Ten Years Ago
by Madam Imagine
Summary: Julia looks back at the times when Raul thought that she was the best person in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Ten Years Ago

I watch as my little brother leaves me to go meet his friends, who are on the other side of the room. You are all laughing at something Miguel said, and I watch your face break into a smile. Ten years ago, you wouldn't have gone anywhere without me.

-----

"_Raul, just go and play with them." _

_You shook your head and grabbed my hand fearfully, as if I would leave you when you went to go socialize._

"_Nuh uh, I want to stay with you Juwia." _

_I sighed because of your stubbornness and because you couldn't say my name correctly._

"_It's Julia, not Juwia." _

_You thought about it but didn't say anything. _

"_Can we go play over there," you asked me, pointing towards the play structure._

"_Raul, I told you that I'm waiting for a friend, and when she's here I don't want to keep looking after you. So go make your own friends."_

_Your eyes filled with tears, but you still wouldn't go._

"_Hi Julia!" someone called. We both turned to see my friend Mary run towards us._

"_Hi!" I said. I shot a glare at my brother. "Raul, go find your own friends. When Mary leaves then I'll play with you."_

_You shook your head firmly, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince you to leave._

"_I'm staying right here with you Juwia."_

_It turns out, you did stay with Mary and me for the rest of the time. And you wouldn't let go of my hand at all. _

--------------------------

"Earth to Julia!"

I snap out of my trance-like state and look around to see who called me. Mathilda is frantically waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I ask politely. She has an annoyed look on her face.

"You weren't listening when I was telling you about that jacket I saw in the mall!"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. "I was just thinking about something."

Mathilda nods her head and goes back to telling me about her shopping trip, but my attention keeps wavering and I find myself watching you with your friends. Our eyes meet for a split second, and I can tell that you've noticed me looking at you. You smile at me and then turn around to your friends. _Raul, when did you grow up?_


	2. Ten Years Ago Part Two

Chapter Two

Julia observed how her brother brushed off a threat like it was nothing. Well, that's what it really was- nothing. Just a joke made by Tyson Granger, World Champion and World Class Idiot. Julia furrowed her brow. When had Raul become so easy-going?

--------------------------------------

"Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen…Darn it!"

Julia sat on the ground, rubbing her sore head. She had been trying to do a handstand for twenty seconds, but ended up falling on her head. She just _had_ to perform in the circus.

Hearing a small sound at the door, Julia turned to find her twin watching her with wide eyes. Even though they were the same age, Raul acted much younger. Julia wondered why that was.

"Julia," he said, curiosity sparking in his eyes. "What were you doing?"

Julia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Trying to do a handstand so I could join the circus act! I've already told you that!" she shouted.

Raul flinched at the loud voice.

"Oh…Can I help?" he asked hopefully.

"No," was the answer. His hopes died. "And if you don't get out of here in three seconds I'll tell Romero to leave you on the streets by yourself," Julia said coldly. Her brother's eyes widened considerably.

"Romero!!" he wailed, running down the hallway. Julia frowned and ran after him, trying to make him stop before she got into trouble. She had only said that to make him go away.

"Raul!" she called. "Wait up!"

"No!" he cried. "You don't want me anymore!"

_Anymore?_ Julia thought._ Does he think that people just leave each other after a couple years?_ Brushing the thought aside, she continued her pursuit.

Raul slowed down to turn at a corner. Julia pounced on him.

"Raul!" she shouted to the crying boy. "Be quiet!"

The sobs were reduced to whimpers.

"Look," Julia said. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I just wanted you to leave me alone for a little bit, okay?"

"So you won't leave me alone?" Raul whispered. Julia smiled.

"Of course not! I would never abandon you! You're my baby brother!"

Raul grinned, despite being called 'my baby brother'.

"Promise?" he said, holding out his pinky.

"Promise," she said, wrapping her finger around his.

Romero watched the two children he was mentoring. Giggling with delight, he walked away. They were so cute!


End file.
